The Big Play
by woodybuzzmiles
Summary: Woody, Dolly, Jessie, and Trixie put on a play, based on 'Goldilocks and the Three Bears'.


One morning, Bonnie was out at Sunnyside and the toys were thinking of what to do.

"You could put on a play." Buttercup declared. Woody thought that might be good.

He said that they could do the story based on Goldilocks and the Three Bears.

Buzz said that is a great idea. He, and the other toys will be the audience.

Woody said that he, Dolly, and Trixie will be the Three Bears. Jessie will be Goldilocks. So Jessie goes over to a box of old clothes and pulls out a aquamarine dress and puts it on, then she puts a yellow ponytailed wig on her hat, making her look like Goldilocks.

Woody, Dolly, and Trixie also head over to a box of old kids clothes get out bear ears and hands. For Woody, a tie to make him look like Papa Bear. For Dolly, an apron to make her look like Mama Bear. For Trixie, a ribbon to make her look like Baby Bear.

So the toys use the furniture in the room to look like the house in the story. So the toys set out 3 bowls for the porridge. A little while later, a set of giant red blankets were used as curtains. So Mr. Pricklepants comes out and says, Ladies and gentlemen, the Bonnie's Room Toys proudly presents the story of "Goldilocks and the Three Bears."

The audience applauses as the curtain opens revealing the three bears which are Trixie, Woody, and Dolly, about to eat their breakfast.

"So Mama and Papa, what are we having for breakfast this morning?" Trixie asked, pretending to be Baby Bear.

"We are having porridge for breakfast, Baby Bear." Woody replied in a deep voice, impersonating Papa Bear.

So the three bears get a spoonful of porridge and taste it but they gasp in saying that it's hot. "Oh, the porridge is too hot to eat." Dolly said, being Mama Bear. "I have an idea, let's take a walk out in the woods until the porridge cools down." Woody said.

So the three agree and walk out into the woods, and Jessie walks into the scene. "Hello, is anyone home?" Jessie asked, wearing the blue dress and yellow wig. "Huh, looks like someone is not here. I'll just wait around in their house until someone comes back."

So she starts wandering around the house. She went into the kitchen and she saw the bears' porridge. As she tasted on bowl, she smacked her lips. She gasped in shock, and said, "This porridge is too hot." Jessie said.

She went over to the next bowl, and slurped, but this time, she shudders. "Brrrr! This porridge is too cold." Jessie replied.

She went to the last bowl, and tasted it, and she said, "Mmmmm, This porridge is just right."

So she consumed the last of the porridge, and left the bowl behind. Next, she went over to a set of toy chairs lined up single file.

She sits down and she said, "Hey, this chair is too hard." She sat in the next chair but she felt a cushiony sensation and said, "This chair is too soft."

Jessie went over to the third chair and sat down in it. "This chair feels just right." She suddenly falls off, and she groans. The audience laughed. "This is very funny." Buzz whispered to Buttercup, who nodded.

She starts to feel sleepy and she stretches and yawns. "I am so tired. I think I'm going to take a little rest."

So she pretends Bonnie's bed and three pillows were the three beds.

She lies down on one bed, and she said, "This bed is too hard." Jessie exclaimed. She goes to a pillow in the middle and she said, "This bed is too soft." And then she goes to the third bed, and said, "This bed is just right." She yawns softly and she starts to drift into a deep sleep. The three bears return back.

Woody said to the bears, "Okay guys, our porridge should be cool by now." As they were about to have their breakfast, he growled in a deep voice, "Hey, someone's been eating my porridge!"

Dolly exclaimed in her sweet Mama Bear voice, "Someone's been eating _my_ porridge!"

Trixie complained, referring to the sloppily-eaten bowl, "Someone's been eating my porridge, and it's all gone."

The 3 friends go over to their chairs, and Woody angrily barked, "Someone's been sitting in my chair!"

Dolly replied, "Somebody's been sitting in my chair."

Trixie whimpered, "Somebody's been sitting in my chair, and it's now tipped over."

Finally, the toys go over to the bed and Woody said, "Someone's been sleeping in my bed!"

Dolly added, "Someone's been sleeping in my bed."

"Someone's been sleeping in my bed, and look, there's Goldilocks." Trixie replied, pointing to the still sleeping Jessie.

Jessie sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She saw the three bears looming and said, "Uh-oh. I think I should go now." She scampered down to the wicker basket. Woody, Trixie, and Dolly join Jessie, and Woody said, "The end."

Buzz and the other toys cheered. "Yay, Woody!" Buzz cheered for his friend. He put his arm on his friend's shoulder and replied, "Woody, you were such a great bear!" Woody said proudly, "Thanks Buzz."

"Guys, this was a great play." Jessie replied.

Trixie added, "We should do other plays more often."

Woody said, "Yeah."


End file.
